UD: Monroe
UD: Monroe 'is a completed game by index15. This is index's second game to be released. This game is based on and takes place in Union County, NC According to index15's Twitter page, this map includes Monroe based on the real thing. Waxhaw will also be included; originally removed but then re-added later (and is now playable). However, Monroe includes roads and buildings from different eras, including some that no longer exist in the real city. Some examples include the Jofre Hotel, which was demolished in 1991, and US 74A, which was removed as a US highway in 1954. The city is rail-based, with the CSX Monroe Subdivision cutting through in real life. However, most of the crossings are grade-separated within Monroe proper but level crossings do exist further west (along with NC 75) and in the rail yard. Index15 successfully released the game on U.S. Thanksgiving 2018 (November 22). The map has since received over 1,594,870 visits (as of Octomber 3, 2019 ), making it an instant success with the community. Free Weekends A free weekend test period was done to allow feedback from the community. Major Towns/Cities UD: Monroe includes the city of Monroe and a few subdivisions, including Council Oaks in the east and Waxhaw in the west. A small hamlet, White Oaks is just southwest of Monroe. Trivia * The public release version of Monroe is the second version. The original version is now a Classic map. The link to the classic version can be found here. *UD: Monroe is the only game that has all 4 major chains of gas stations in UDU as it contains Pit Stop, Southeastern Gas, Fueloco Gas and Palmetto Gas. As of November 2018, it is the only game with Southeastern Gas locations. * ROBLOX censored 'Monroe' so index15 had to replace it with 'M○nroe' with a circle symbol replacing the 'o', it's now uncensored, fortunately. * The first thumbnail that was used on the first free weekend had cars driving on the wrong side of the road. * Monroe is the first game with a partial freeway and is the first North Carolina game with a playable freeway. * Monroe is the only game to have a 'train '''model present but it is just an easter egg and it is not useable or interactable. * Monroe is currently the largest habitable settlement (currently) in the UDU until Harriston comes out in expected 2019/2020. It would beat Newark with the revamp and even so, Monroe would beat Newark without the revamp. * The city of Monroe has 2 spawns, but the north spawn is written: '''You are at the Monroe Auto Dealer, and there is a spawn out of the city, which is written You are at the Automotive Dealer @ US 74 * A brick Sedan (intended as a prop) can be found parked at Monroe Automotive facing NC 200/US 74/US 601 just east of the freeway section. * Monroe is the first major city in the UDU without a connection to an Interstate highway. Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in North Carolina Category:UD: Monroe Category:North Carolina Category:Games by index15